Blood and Bones: Dragon Twins
by ThePhoenixKing101
Summary: This isn't your regular tale. This isn't a tale for children, it's a tale of emotional breakdowns, families being torn apart, betrayal, and fear. However, it's also a tale of overcoming fear, understanding betrayal, bringing families back together, and helping those that have fallen to their emotions. Follow Jesse and Ty as they walk a path through blood and bones.
1. Chapter 1

"Ya know, if my babies weren't there to help you, you would have been frozen!"

"A glorious Fairy such as myself would have NEVER been done in by such an attack, I assure you."

"Be quiet, the both of you, something is up ahead."

The two figures stopped and stared past the long green haired man dressed in a red overcoat, equipped with a long rapier, upon which the man had rested his hand.

The other two, a man in black, knight-like attire, with a metal visor that covered his eyes, and a brown haired woman with glasses and a green dress, squinted into the darkness that appeared a few hours ago, which made for an even darker trek through the forest.

"I don't know Freed, I can't see much." The woman said, adjusting her glasses, but the other frowned slightly as a light flashed behind his visor.

"Well I can Evergreen, and it's not good. There are two weak souls ahead of us, two people close to death." The visored man said and the woman, determined as Evergreen, rolled her eyes.

The green haired man, now dubbed as Freed, stepped forward cautiously at the other man's words, but started to jog at the sight of an apparent war zone.

"Bickslow, check around for any other signs of life, I'll check on the two you spotted, where are they?" Freed asked, gesturing at the visored man, now dubbed as Bickslow. The man nodded and pointed to the left.

"A few yards that way, and be quick, their souls are getting weaker by the second."

"I will, Evergreen you start up a camp, it seems we won't be getting to Fairy Tail by tonight."

"Fine, if a fairy such as I must. But I won't enjoy it." The brown haired woman said, and went off into the forest, leaving behind Bickslow and Freed, both of whom started running to the two injured people that Bickslow sensed.

"Any one else around?" Freed asked as the sight of two bodies reached him, and what looked like a climax of a ferocious battle.

"One powerful looking soul about a mile off, powerful enough to easily put Erza to shame." He answered and bent low over one of the mysterious injured, who was lying on their side, the other their back against a tree, slumped over. Both were breathing faintly, but only just barely.

As Freed went to raise the persons head up, Bickslow gasped and Freed's head whipped around as the moonlight lit up the stranger's features on the ground.

A sleeveless red trench coat with a custom hood, and custom black trim, along with striking black hair that was drawn back into the person's hood, along with the mans face came into view, causing Freed's eyes to widen.

"Jesse Drakken, the renowned bounty hunter twin, but then that means.." His sentence trailed off as Freed turned and pulled the other persons head up, into the moonlight.

In the exact same style trench coat besides it being white, lay Ty Drakken, the twin to complete the set.

As quickly as possible they carried them to the campsite that Evergreen was working on, the latter immediately searching for a medical set upon seeing who they found, and their condition.

"What kind of monster could have done this to them? I've heard they could rival Natsu with their destructiveness and ferocity.."Evergreen asked quietly as she bandaged Jesse's arms as blood began to flow freely.

"I can bet my babies on the soul I saw leaving the area, it was powerful enough to rival at least Laxus." Bickslow replied as he bit off another piece of bandage and wrapped it around Ty's forehead where a large cut had formed.

"Well in any case we need to evac them to Fairy Tail. They can be treated with actual medical care there." Freed said as he sterilized some water over the fire, and then poured it into a pan, where he placed several ingredients and then poured a light blue potion into it, mixing it all into a shining light blue concoction.

Quickly he uncorked two beakers and filled them to the brim, forcing the two injured twins to drink each one until it was empty. Then he placed Ty on his shoulders snd started to jog in the direction of magnolia.

"Evergreen put out the fire and follow us as quick as possible, Bickslow, I made the potion to stop their bleeding and halt any injuries they might have, but only for a couple hours, pickup the other Drakken, and we will run to Magnolia, if we hurry we can make it!" He yelled and continued to jog, breaking into a run as Bickslow caught up with him.

As Evergreen stomped out the remaining embers of the fire she cast a look towards magnolia, a frown on her face.

"What could have been so powerful that it took out mages of that caliber...?" She repeated to herself, but shook her head and gathered any essentials for the camp, before making her way after the boys.  
-

As Evergreen asked herself this, one of the Drakken twins, Ty, spoke. He whispered so quiet that neither Bickslow nor freed heard him, but he spoke.

"Zancrow... I'm going.. I'm going.. To kill you.." He quietly said, a sliver of his eye peaking out from his eyelid, and then it closed again, Ty's mind going back to the darkness it had been in.

 **I hope you enjoyed my first story, don't forget to like and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

**The rest of the story will be in first person, switching between both Ty and Jesse Draken from this point forward.**

* * *

Pain. That's all I felt, and it felt horrible. I wonder if this is what dying would feel like? No, I wouldn't be feeling pain then..

After what felt like an hour I opened my eyes a fraction and figured out that I wasn't lying in a puddle of my own blood, nor leaning against the tree I had dragged me and my brother Jesse too.

I was laying in a small bed, a comfortable one, and in a room alone. I slowly sat up, taking in the bandages wrapped around my body, and swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

This proved to be a bad idea as my entire left side of my body exploded in pain, making me grunt loudly.

Gritting my teeth, I stood up, taking in the rest of the room. Not much too see, only a bed and a bedside table, along with a door.

I had been in situations like this before, and even with the comfortable look of this place, I never take my chances.

I slowly turned to the bedside table and opened one of its drawers, grabbing its contents and spreading them out on the bed.

A clipboard with a few papers on it, a pen, and a small folder was all that was in it. I started with the clipboard and my eyebrows were drawn together as I looked at my own physical profile.

 _Name: Ty Draken_

 _Unkown age_

 _6'1 in height_

 _Around 220 pounds_

 _Magic: Unkown_

 _Physical bio: Unkown, Bandages cover most of his body. Only discernible features are dark green eyes, and a scar across the ridge of his nose. Other than that is the strikingly black hair that is similar to his brother, besides not being drawn up._

 _Mental Bio: N/A_

 _Condition: stable_

I snorted as I read it, and looked down at myself for the first time, taking in the multitudes of white badges that covered most of my body below my neck, and the black shorts that covered my nether regions.

I then opened the folder, and spilled its contents onto the bed. A letter, and a few papers were all held together with a pin, which I discarded.

I opened the letter quickly and started to read the letter, which was addressed to me and my brother.

 _To whom it may concern_

 _The twin brothers Ty and Jesse Draken are now on permanent expulsion from the bounties regarding dark guilds, as per agreement of not completing their last contract of taking out a sub guild of the Baram Alliance dark guild: Grimoire Heart._

 _Within ten days of their reawakening from their unconsciousness, the magic council requests that their hosts present them in court for a hearing regarding their previous contract and destruction of property within that contract._

 _Council member_  
 _Siegrein Fernandez_

With narrowed eyes I crumpled the letter and chucked it at the door, my other hand shaking in anger.

After all the dirty work we did for them.. Now they want to take us to court!?

 _"_ RAHHHRGH _!"_ I yelled and picked up the table, and threw it through the door.

Slowly getting more and more angry, I slammed my hands into the bed, which resounded with a Nasty cracking noise. I nearly put my fist through a wall when I saw the paper that had been with the letter, a return letter addressed to me and my brother, and the magic council.

 _To whom it may concern of the morons of the magic council_

 _We as rightful people refuse your request as a host, to relinquish the twin brothers Ty and Jesse, and instead have made plans for a different solution, one that benefits us. we shall in time inform you of how said solution is working._

 _sincerely Makarov Dreyer, Master of the Fairy Tail guild._

Even though the writing seemed genuine I had to read the paper several times, in fact was still reading it when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

I turned slowly, watching as a small man with white hair and a crazy clown outfit stepped through the remains of the door and walked up to me.

I bent down to one knee as he got close, partly out of the need to respect my elders height, and partly because the power that he radiated could bring a weak man to be forced on their stomach.

"Master Makarov I'm guessing?" I asked tentatively and the old man nodded, turning slightly to look at the busted door and the busted table sitting in the rubble. He then turned to the bed, which was now slightly bent in the middle. His gaze came back to me with an eyebrow raised and I shrugged grinning sheepishly.

"I'm not good at thinking before acting.." I said while rubbing the back of my head. He snorted and the started chuckling

It was my turn to look at him in confusion as he shook his head, still chuckling.

 _"_ You'll fit in just fine here m'boy, just fine." He said and took ahold of my hand, and started to drag me out of the room, and into the main of the fairy tail guild hall.


	3. Chapter 3 Brotherly Love

As I walked with the master, no longer holding his hand, I took in the wooden walls, and the smell of hard liquor... Everywhere.

I shook my head clear of the smell as the sounds of the main guild hall reached my ears, and interesting sounds they were, like crashing, Glass breaking, and many other bits of noise that usually clued into a bar fight.

As we finally found the main room, Makarov sighed in annoyance as I looked about the room, speechless. Broken pieces of furniture were everywhere, people were scattered around in fist fights, a white haired woman and a blue cat were hiding behind the bar, the woman easily recognizable as the magazine star Mirajane Strauss. I didn't have enough time to question the light blue cat, because as I continued to observe, a man flew straight up into the air, completely vertical, followed by about three others. I looked in the direction they came from, and sweat dropped.

Right there, completely bandaged except for a pair of completely black shorts like mine and his face, was my twin brother Jesse, with a crazy grin on his face as he picked up a chair and swung it, knocking a pink haired guy flying.

"TAKE THAT YOU PINK HAIRED FLAMING ASSHOLE!" My brother yelled and threw the chair at the pink haired man, who shot up and punched it, making it explode. This of course had to be the famous Natsu dragneel, the Fire dragonslayer. He scowled and with an animalistic roar, tackled my brother, causing them to start rolling around throwing punches.

Soon the duo became three, then four, then six, then twelve, until nearly everyone was in one spot trying to punch everyone all at once in a big dog pile.

And this all happened in the span of like thirty seconds, tops. As I stood dumbfounded at all their idiocy, the master walked forward, clutching the bridge of his nose.

"HEY! ALL OF YOU!" He yelled and the fighting stopped, except for my brother, who punched the man he had in a headlock, and then froze.

all of the other guild members looked at the man in fear as he got closer and dispersed, immediately starting to clean up their mess, leaving my brother and two others there on the floor. One, Natsu dragneel, staring daggers at the other person, an almost completely naked man, clad in only his underwear, with black hair, copying Natsu to a fault. This person would have to be Gray fullbuster, only person I've ever heard of that strips regularly in public.

My brother sat there trying to look innocent as the master drew closer, whistling a light tune while looking anywhere but Master Makarov.

"I'm going to guess that you are Jesse Drakken, Ty's brother?" He asked bluntly while staring at my brother and my brother nodded his head while rolling his eyes.

"I don't know old man, was it the fact that we look exactly alike? Or was it my eyes, or maybe our lip size, what do you think?" He asked sarcastically in response and Natsu and Gray froze, slowly turning to watch as Master Makarov got a tick mark on his forehead, and his hand grew to the size of a boulder.

In the manner of a few seconds my brother was turned into an imprint in the floor of the guild hall by Master Makarov's massive hand. I could only shake my head and sigh as I went and slung my half flattened brother over one shoulder, and then sat him on one of the bar stools that was still intact next to the bar.

In an instant Mirajane appeared in front of him and smiled sweetly. "What will you two be having?" She asked, as if nothing destructive had happened in the last five minutes.

"Hmm, give me a big bottle of the strongest stuff you got." I said shrugging and then looked at my brother, who was slowly turning to his regular size. "Better make that two bottles."

A brown haired woman holding a keg and only clad in a bra and a pair of pants threw over two bottles, getting a quick thanks from Mirajane.

She set them down besides my brother's head and nodded as I left the bar, moving back over to where Natsu and Gray were still bickering in front of master Makarov.

"Hmm your brother seems to be a pleasant one." He said as I approached and I shrugged, no need to even try and justify my brothers actions.

"He can be like that, he's usually a smart ass to people he likes-" I said with an eye roll and sighed as my brother spoke up behind me.

"IM A SMARTASS TO EVERONE EQUALLY!"

I picked up a chair leg and threw it behind me, welcoming the silence that followed after it hit my brother in the back of the head, knocking his face into the bar. Turning back to makarov with a smile I finished my sentence. "As I was saying to people he likes, which means he has a good feeling about this place." And with that I brought a fist up over my shoulder, catching my brother in the nose as he tried to sneak up on me with the chair leg I threw at him.

Continuing on as if nothing had happened I smiled and waited for a response from Master Makarov, who simply chuckled at me and my brothers antics.

"Well I'm guessing you would like to know what I meant in the letter, when I said we would take care of you. A few days after you arrived injured and near dead, a council messenger came by, and delivered to us a letter addressed to us by Seigrain, one of the council members that runs the acquisition of criminals. You saw the written portion, a magical holo portion was also delivered, which included a list of the crimes that you were guilty of." He said and paused, gauging my reaction as my hands clenched and my teeth ground together, a scowl making its way onto my face.

" however, except for a few... Extreme cases, I saw nothing that made you more of a criminal than any mage of Fairy Tail." He said and I looked at him in confusion.

Me and my brother had done some horrible things while being the councils personal hit squad, things that made even my brother uneasy. And it takes a lot to do that.

"I don't think you got the entire l-"

"We did." He said, cutting me off before I could finish and gave me a stern look, one that caused my spine to tingle.

"I have seen ALL of the things you have done over the years. And we will discuss all of that in my office later." He finished and I nodded, looking back as my brother rose from the ground, readjusting his nose.

"Since it's obvious your not turning us into the council, what shall be done with us?" I asked, my brother stretching as he walked up beside me.

"Yeah old man, what do you have in store for us?" He asked while moving his nose left and right, before finally with a loud POP, it went back into place.

Rolling my eyes, I smacked him over the back of the head, sending him face first into the floor, to which Makarov just chuckled and gestured to Mirajane, who ran over with a large stamp.

"I JUST FIXED IT YOU ASS!" Jesse yelled as he rose, attempting to pop his nose back into place again.

Ignoring him, Mirajane brought the stamp close, and gestured at me. "What is the spot you would most want a tattoo in?" She asked and I shrugged before pulling a few bandages apart, and pointing at my right breast.

Before I knew what had happened she had pressed the stamp there, which glowed white for a few seconds. When she pulled it off she ran over to my brother and asked a similar question, to which he pointed to his left breast. In a flash she had stamped him too and this time the stamp glowed a dark red.

When she finally stepped back and handed us each a mirror, we saw what she had done.

A white one on my chest and a dark red on Jesse's, the proud mark of Fairy Tail was now  
permanently etched into our skin.


	4. Chapter 4 Armored Anger

Our reactions were not the same, to say the least.

I sat there, stared at my tattoo for a second, nodded and turned to thank the guild master for giving us this opportunity.

As I did that I heard Jesse's reaction. And it almost instantly made me sigh in irritation.

"HELL YES! I AM PART OF FAIRY TAIL! ALL SHALL BOW DOWN TO MY AWESOMENESS!" He screamed while running throughout the guild, running into one room and then coming out another on the opposite side of the building like some sort of low budget cartoon. All while screaming obscenities and declaring how "awesome" he was.

All I could do was shake my head, and hold the bridge of my nose until he got close enough for me to deal with him.

As soon as he ran past me, I threw my arm out, and caught him in the neck, clotheslining him.

As the top part of his body stopped, his bottom half didn't, and kept going. Right into a highly armored and scary looking red headed woman who had just walked through the door.

I had a bad feeling that I knew exactly who this was, and I had an even worse feeling my brother would do something stupid. I hate it when I'm right.

In almost seconds the guild went silent, and all watched as the armored woman simply stared at my brother, who had slammed rear first into her armored legs and now had his feet around his ears, his butt planted firmly on her feet.

I simply sighed and shook my head as she grabbed him by the back of his neck like a cat and picked him up high enough to be face to face with him.

"Why did you slide into me?" She asked quietly, bringing Jesse closer so she could look him in his unfocused eyes.

The entire guild had gone silent and were watching in anticipation, many were sweating as if they were nervous.

Back to them, Jesse had finally processed her question in his head and started smiling, coupled with slight giggling.

I immediately tried to figure out what he was giggling about, since it could be for no good reason, and figured it out a half second before he opened his mouth.

"I didn't realize you wanted to take it that far, heck we haven't even had dinner yet." He said trying to suppress a grin as the armored woman scrunched her eyes together as she thought about his answer and then started blushing considerably.

I paled as the rest of the guild slowly backed up, even Makarov, and could only watch as Jesse started to giggle again. The woman's eyes were covered by her bangs, but even without a really visible expression, I could feel the anger pouring off of her. Again, I hate it when I'm right.

As Jesse continued to laugh, not realizing how much danger he was in, I started to back away with the rest of the guild, shaking my head at Jesse obliviousness, he never did pay attention.

"You..." She started, catching Jesse's attention, who finally realized something was off.

"You are going to regret making an attempt on my innocence." She said menacingly, and pulled a very sharp sword out of thin air, and brandished it at Jesse, who started to grin sheepishly and struggle in her grasp.

As her blade started to descend lower, towards his... Nether region, he started to struggle more, sweating profusely now. I started to walk forward instead of backward, intending on saving my idiot brother, when the armored girl froze, and slowly looked down. I followed her gaze and paled as I saw the two hands groping her boobs. And then squeeze slightly. I wonder how I guessed this.

* * *

Outside the guild, people were conversing as normal, making light small talk over breakfast, laughing about the daily Fairy Tail brawl and such.

That was interrupted as a form exploded out of the roof, and rocketed into the distance.

People who saw it swore they heard it scream: "SOOOOOO WOOOOORTH IIIIIIT!" As the figure sailed far into the forests surrounding Magnolia.

* * *

(Back in the guild)

I could only watch as my brother sailed into the distance from the very painful looking kick delivered to his rear by the armored woman, who was now being held back by Gray and Natsu as she struggled to run back out the door, probably to give my brother another kick.

"HEY!" I said, catching the entire attention of the guild with my yell.

"Your Titania, aren't you?" I asked, recognizing her from the rumors I heard of her attire, and her strength.

She nodded as she turned toward me, and I continued.

"Then I'd like to fight you, tomorrow. I've wanted to test my strength against someone strong for awhile now, plus this will let me bring a little bit of brothers dignity back." I said and sweat dropped as I heard my brother's voice in the distance, "WHAT DIGNITY!?"

I sighed in irritation and ignored him, and turned my attention back to Titania, who was now looking at me in a weird form of cold confidence.

"I accept your challenge, and I expect you to be here tomorrow at the crack of dawn." She said and then exited the guild.

I sighed as I walked up to the bar, the rest of the guild staring at me.

"Get me those two bottles now please ms. Mirajane."

"Coming right up! Oh and just Mira will be fine." She said as she ran off to grab the bottles She had left by the now missing Jesse's head, and I slammed my head into the bar, this was going to be a long couple days.

Something finally struck me as I took a swig from the flask, and I looked down at myself.

"Does anyone know where my clothes are?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

I would like to clarify that the first few chapters are set before Lucy's arrival, including the next chapter in the battle between Erza and Ty


	5. Chapter 5 Marrow Eater vs Titania

With a yawn I rose from the bed I was laying in, taking in the room that Master Makarov had given me and my brother Jesse.

I looked over at my brothers vacant bed and rolled my eyes, he had been gone since Titania had kicked him through the roof. He was either purposefully trying to get back and was lost, or he was just walking aimlessly around.

Speaking of people that could cause me problems, I had to get up, and soon, if I was to battle Erza.

I quickly looked around the room and found my newly dry cleaned clothes, completely clean and rip-free.

In a few minutes I had adorned my sleeveless white hooded trench coat, my pair of black jeans, a pair of combat boots, and a pair of fingerless leather gloves.

I looked out the window at the rising sun and I flexed my fingers, feeling a satisfying crack.

"Time to show Fairy Tail what I'm made of."

With that final comment, I walked out the door, and headed outside.  
-

As I stepped outside the guild, I was greeted with a very confident looking Erza, and a large group consisting from townsfolk to the guild members, really any and all who had heard of the matchup.

I got into position across from Erza, and she finally looked at me, pulling a sword from thin air and brandishing it at my chest.

"I hope your ready for a tough battle, I don't like to hold back." She said firmly and I nodded, presenting my side to her, my fists raised.

"I'm more ready than you can imagine." I said in response and pulled my hood up. I smirked as she stopped moving all together, and we just stared silently at each other, not making a single movement whatsoever.

That changed as she slashed to the side and charged me, thrusting a blade at my face immediately. I tilted my head to the side slightly and brought my hand up, slapping her hand away and slamming my palm into her chest, pushing her back with ease. All while not moving even an inch from my spot.

The crowd around us was silent, no one had ever seen Erza Scarlet ever get pushed back so effortlessly.

She slid back and looked up at me, glaring daggers. I smirked back and she advanced again, slashing at my head, and everywhere else she could reach.

I ducked, dodged, and weaved, not allowing even a small cut into my skin. With a final duck, I dodged under her guard and slammed two fists into her stomach, and then delivered a knee into the same spot, followed by a final kick to her chest.

She flew back and slid, flipping back onto her feet after a few meters. I could feel a change in her demeanor as she suddenly lowered her sword, and let a light engulf her.

I brought my guard up once more as the light faded and a new armor was now present on her body. Though only covering mostly her private parts, the armor looked menacing enough, with dual wings on her back and a completely black coloring. I presented my side to her again, and braced myself for an attack. Needless to say I wasn't disappointed.

She darted forward and I lost her, till I felt a sword slash my back and send me flying onto my face. I jumped up and brought my arms up just in time to block a slash to my face that instead cut into my arms slightly.

I jumped back from her strike and grinned; this was getting fun indeed. Time for me to get serious.

With a grin that could rival a sharks, I let some of my magic power leak out and create a spiral white vortex around me. Erza simply grasped her sword tightly and darted forward, breaking the vortex as she slashed at my head.

I laughed at her expression as I raised an arm at lightning speeds, coated in a white substance. I quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her off her feet, and then proceeded to spin and throw her back from where she came.

She recovered midair and flipped to slide on her feet, coming to a quick stop.

She raised her eyebrows at my new look, a flash of interest mixed with determination came over her face for all of a second before she brought her guard up once more.

I now had a white material encasing my arms up to the arm joint, ending in a sharp blade that came out of the tip of my elbow. My fingers also were encased in the material, the gloves discarded, and now had sharp tips to them.

I charged her this time, and I did it fast. My legs were also encased in the material, and they improved my leg muscles, making me faster, much like my new arm enhancements, which made my arms much more effective at brutalizing my opponent.

With a resounding crack, I slammed a fist into her shoulder pauldron, breaking it instantly.

Erza looked at her shoulder in surprise and slashed at my stomach, knocking me back slightly. I smirked as she jumped back and got into a more defensive position. Needless to say she wasn't expecting my next move.

I laughed, I couldn't help it, I laughed and I could tell it annoyed her.

"Why are you laughing?!" She yelled out and I had to take a moment to catch my breath.

"Because even though you know I can break your armor and block even a full powered strike, you continue to use this armor instead of switching to something more offensive or defensive."

I laughed again and she scowled, only holding fast to her defense.

"What magic are you using to amplify your power?" She asked firmly and I shrugged, couldn't hurt to tell her.

"It's only a variant of my magic, simply a sub type of the type I use. My main magic however is one you know of quite well." I paused dramatically and she scowled, making me grin.

"I am a Dragonslayer, and my element is Bone. The bones that are used to amplify however are far more durable than the regular variant, as they are laced with highly condensed carbon supplements." I finished firmly and instead of the fear I expected, instead I opened my eyes to a second blade being thrown at me, forcing me to bend backwards to avoid it.

Erza used this opportunity to jump at me and use gravity as a weapon, and bring a sword down on my now exposed chest, and slam me into the ground. I grunted in pain before kicking her in the chest and sending her flying, though she did a back flip mid air and recovered easily with her wings.

I smirked at her and slammed my fist into the ground causing a tremor to start.

"Bone dragon's BOMBARDMENT!" I yelled and threw my hands up out of the ground, causing spiked bones to fly from underneath the ground at Erza, who dived and weaved through my attack.

This left her focused on that and I used that to my advantage, I braced my self and applied all of my enhancement bones on my body to my legs and shot off, scaling a building behind Erza as she focused on dodging my previous attack.

I leapt into the air behind her, and moved my enhancement bone to my fists last second. slamming both into her back, I sent her flying right into several bones from my previous attack.

This caused a dust explosion, that I couldn't see through. I wish I could, I maybe would have seen the massive ring of blades flying at me in time.

But I didn't, so when the massive light blue ring of massive blades hit me right in the chest it sent me straight to the ground, where Erza was able to put a sword to my exhausted neck.

"I win." She said simply, and I smirked.

"Not yet." I said and kicked out, knocking her off her feet and grabbing her sword from her. I seconds I was sitting on her stomach holding her arms down with my knees and holding her own sword to her throat.

"Checkmate." I said and she blushed a deep red and glared at me.

I quickly got up off of her and helped her up, giving her sword back to its rightful owner immediately. After that (while still being glared at) I held out a hand, hoping for the sake of good sportsmanship and not the fact that I just straddled her, that my hand wouldn't get crushed.

My prayers were answered as she grasped my hand firmly and smirked.

"I have to admit, your pretty good." She said and I smiled, while letting go of her hand.

"Yeah you too, that was hard but a f-"

Off in the distance a loud "HA" was heard and I sweat dropped at the familiar voice.

"I hate him so much.." I quietly said as Erza blushed and shook her head, walking with me as we mingled with the dissipating crowd that had been cheering from the second it started.

"Do you mind if I kill your brother?" Erza suddenly asked and I put a hand on my chin in thought.

"You can hurt him."

"Huh, that sounds like more fun anyway."

(Deep in the forest, north of Magnolia)  
(Jesse's Pov)

"Stupid branches, stupid trees, stupid nature..." I grumbled as I got whipped in the face with another branch. I had to stop as I readjusted my nose AGAIN.

"This is the second time I've had to fix it today!" I grumbled aloud as I popped my nose back into place.

I walked a few more meters before an overwhelming feeling overcame me.

"HA!" I screamed as loudly as I could, and then scratched my head slightly.

"Huh, someone must have said something funny." I said quietly and kept walking, taking note of the feeling that I was in some sort of dire trouble.

"Eh, probably nothing. Now Magnolia was to the south of me... I think?"

I looked around in irritation for a second before spotting the same mark I had made five hours ago on a big oak tree.

"I HATE NATURE!"  
-

I hope you enjoyed the battle, I sure had fun writing it.

Btw I hope some of you can catch that last reference Ty made.


	6. Chapter 6 Bloody Rose

(Still deep in the forests in the north of Magnolia) (Jesse's POV)

I knew this had to be a joke. It was nearing the SECOND night of being in this forest, and I still hadn't figured out how to get out of this damned place. In fact I had been circling this one spot for the past eight hours, finding the same path, with the same mark, on the same tree, in the same forest.

I growled in anger as I saw the mark on the large oak tree once again for the twentieth time that day.

I swung out hard and punched the tree in frustration, and frowned at the feeling of my skin breaking on contact with the bark. I looked at my bruised and bloodied knuckles and shrugged, turning to the tree and punching it again.

I continued this for about five minutes, venting my anger at the tree, until my hands were dripping with blood, streams flowing down my knuckles freely.

Finally sated, I turned and slid down the side of the tree, ignoring the blood that had covered a good portion of the bark. I sighed in annoyance and sniffed, trying to check for any families signs of civilization that I might have missed the last ten times I used my heightened dragon senses.

I smiled at the scent of burning wood, remembering the several dark guilds I had left burning just like that with that exact smell.

My eyes flew open and I looked around, burning wood meant fire, and fire meant people. I immediately jumped up, and started to sniff some more, taking in the forest scents while tracking down the burning smell.

I shot off as I found it, around a half mile away, and I could almost taste the food that they might have, and feel the sense of relief when they gave me directions. And if they didn't... I'd make them.

I slowed as I got closer, and tuned my ears to any noise that might be around. Force of habit you might say to any situation that seems to good to be true.

Almost immediately I picked up voices, and got closer to hear what they were saying.

"So, you think that wierdo figured out your spell yet?" A voice said with a chuckle, quickly followed by a much higher pitch, albeit male voice.

"Nah, that wierd flying buffoon probably won't figure out we've got him in a trap for at least a couple days. Plus, that will give us time to figure out what he has on him, hopefully a good amount of jewel."

I narrowed my eyes as the high pitched one spoke some more, talking more about how stupid the flying boy with bandages that covered a good amount of his body and black hair looked while he landed. This was followed by a good amount of laughs and chuckles, at least a dozen or more sources.

I crept up closer, my blood boiling at this point and got a good look at the group, immediately pinpointing the leader, who was the same man with a high pitched voice. He was a wee bit skinnier than the rest of his crew, and taller. Besides that he looked the same as all the other men, hooded and clothed up.

I looked around the campsite they had built and rolled my eyes, these men were bandits. It was almost sad how easy it was to see, but not many people carry bags and bags of cash to just put out into the open like they are showing them off. Oh and they had some hostages, probably a better indicator in hindsight.

It took me all of a second to figure out what I was going to do, and it was a perfect plan. Improvise and hope it works.

With that plan in mind I got closer, and put my hands into the black, slightly worn shorts, and walked right into their campsite, smiling.

In seconds they responded, all standing up and pulling swords from scabbards, staffs from their backs, and knives from their sheathes.

I put my hands up in surrender and smiled, tilting my head to the side slightly with my eyes closed.

"No need for those, I'm just here to pick up a few things, I'm sure you can accommodate." I said kindly, opening my eyes to the leader walking forward, hands behind his back.

"And what would that be?" He asked sharply and I winced, putting a finger in my ear.

"Well for one, talk quieter. Your voice is so high pitch you could put a fan girl to shame." This comment made some of the men snicker, and the man in front of me growl.

"And for two, I'd like all your treasure, and your hostages." As I finished the leader snorted, and then full out laughed. This was followed by all of his goons laughing with him.

I continued to smile as he caught his breath, and then shook his head while chuckling.

"Your an idiot, if you think we are just going to give you everything we have." He laughed as he said this, and gestured for his men to advance, while he himself backed away.

"In fact, your an idiot for coming here, get him boys." He finished and turned, walking. Back to where he was sitting.

I continued to smile as the first man swung at me with a sword, aimed at my head.

I was still smiling as I dodged to the left and grabbed him by the arm, and twisted, causing him to the drop his sword as his elbow popped out of place. I kicked him forward, screaming in agony, and ducked. A large great sword sung over my head, leaving its wielded unbalanced as I turned, and swung my fist straight into where the sun don't shine.

Leaving that man to crumble to his knees, I turned to find three men running at me, each one grabbing an arm, and one kicking the back of my knees, forcing me to kneel.

Through all of this I continued to smile, even as another man ran up and punched me in the face. I laughed and he punched me again, which was followed by a kick from another guy, and another punch from god knows where.

This continued for a few minutes, before finally a big guy with a sword stepped into my view, and held it to my throat.

"Any last words punk?" He asked and I snickered.

"Yeah, that's a nice big and shiny sword you have, but I bet all the boys tell you that." I finished and he growled as a few of the guys laughed. With that I bit my lip, hard enough to cause blood to drop down my chin. This made the man pause in cutting my head off, as he stared at me swishing the blood around.

"What are you doing, Trying to bleed yourself to death?" He asked and I snorted, shaking my head.

I swished the blood around a bit more, nodded and then took a deep breath and spit the blood at the sword man's stomach. Usually that would only be a stain, but my blood is a little different.

With an agonizing grown the man clutched at where the blood had struck his stomach, and watched as the hardened and sharpened barbs of blood sunk into his flesh, before disappearing from his skin.

I grinned as he looked at me incredulously, trying to figure out what I did. I simply smiled at him.

Shaking his head, he brought his sword up again, aimed for my head, and swung down.

The man holding my left arm squealed in alarm as he dodged a strike by the large sword, falling back on his rear. The next man could only look at the injured man in surprise before he fell back too, a large sword slashing him in his stomach. With that I stood up and stretched, taking in the horrified swordman's look as he looked back and forth between the two injured men.

The other eight or so men started backing up as the large man didn't even lift a finger as I approached him, patting him on the shoulder.

"I'll be taking my blood back now." I said simply and before the man could even utter a word, I slammed my palm onto his stomach, pulling out the sharpened barbs of hardened blood. I left the man to collapse in pain as I put the barbs into my mouth, and swallowed them, turning them back into liquid.

I turned to the rest of the men and grinned, digging my nails into my arms, causing blood to flow freely over my bandages.

"My blood is pumping fast tonight." I said quietly and threw my arms out, sending newly hardened bloody barbs into the crowd of men, who then started to attack each other.

I turned away from the sound of battle and started to advance on the leader, who had been standing and watching the whole thing unfold in disbelief. He brought his hands up in terror as I calmly walked closer, taking note of the magic circles appearing on his hands.

"Stay back, I know explosive magic and I'm not afraid to use it!" He yelled and I chuckled darkly, grinning as I got closer.

"You know nothing besides a few parlor tricks. Your simple misdirection spell was one of the more powerful spells you have in your arsenal, and that won't work here." I said while laughing and threw my hand forward again, watching as three blood barbs slammed into his chest.

"What have you done to me?!" He yelled as he brought his hands down, the magic fading.

"I can't control my movements!" He yelled again and I nodded, snickering.

"That's a simple effect of my magic, I control blood, it is my element." I laughed out and he walked a little to the side, grabbing a small knife, and holding it to his neck.

"What.. Are you?" He quietly asked as I lightly held the blade to his neck, digging it a little, slowly drawing blood from his neck. I snickered as I answered and shook my head.

"I'm the blood dragonslayer, Jesse Drakken." I said simply and his eyes widened in surprise and fear, right before I slammed the hilt into his skull pierced his wind pipe.

Not wanting to watch the poor devil churn in his unconsciousness, I turned away and took in the dozen other unconscious men laying on the ground, all with various injuries. I sighed as I raised my hand, causing every barb in their body to come back to me, liquefying on contact.

"These guys were weak, took me seconds to take over their bodies, and with such a minimal amount." I said simply and went over to the hostages, a couple of women tied up, and ripped their ropes off their hands.

They took the cloth away from their eyes and looked in amazement at the unconscious men, before looking at me in amazement.

"Don't worry about me, take the goods they stole and put them to something useful." I said simply and walked off, In the direction of lights in the distance, as darkness started to fall.

"Those men are better off knocked out by my hand..." I said quietly, leaving the men to their unconsciousness.

"My brother wouldn't have let them walk away..." I finished and continued walking, the blood covering me liquefying and re-entering my wounds, clotting so the skin can re grow.

Yeah, that's what my plan was, two dragonslayers, and both very organic based. Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

(One week after the twins are made into guild members of Fairy Tail) (Jesse's Pov)

I hate the sun. It always wakes me up, and it always irritated me with its mockingly nice warmth. Today was no different.

I covered my sensitive eyes from the bright light of the window and rolled over, the wrong way. With a groan of pain I found myself face first on the floor next to my new bed, and of course my nose was probably messed up again.

With a sigh of irritation I got up and stretched, pushing my nose a bit to the left to push it back into place. I stretched slightly and looked around me and my brother's new room, taking in his absence and the freshly cleaned and folded clothes at the end of my bed.

I quickly grinned as I put on my all too familiar attire, relishing in feeling my lovely trench coat back on its rightful owner. I looked in a mirror and nodded, my Red trench coat that mirrored my brothers, besides the color, was looking good. I pulled on a pair of black jeans, my pair of combat boots, and a pair of black leather gloves, not fingerless, one of the few things me and my brother did not share in the fashion sense.

With a lovely neck crack, I walked out of the room and into the already loud guild hall of fairy tail. With a sniff I took in the smell of booze and blood and snickered, turning a corner into the main hall just as Natsu punched Gray in the face.

I decided to not get into it with those two, and turned to the bar, spotting the white coat of my brother, who appeared to be making small talk with Mirajane, whilst dodging and sometimes catching projectiles that were sent his way by the two brawling rivals.

As I stopped and sat beside him he smiled and patted my back, though hard enough to send my head straight into the bar.

I slowly pulled my face up, my nose crooked again, and glared at my dear brother Ty. He looked at me with the most innocent smile possible, and lightly chuckled as I pushed my nose back into place for the second time that day.

"Well good morning to you to, sleepyhead." He said with a frown as I rolled my eyes. he quickly ordered a glass of tea, though I continued to glare in front of me, my nose twitching slightly.

"Hey it could be worse-" he stopped to take a drink of tea, " I could have sicked Erza on you again." He finished and took another drink, leaving me to shiver as I remembered the day I returned...

* * *

(Flashback)

"IM BACK!" I screamed and kicked the door open, and to reveal the smiling form of my brother, who whistled loudly with two fingers in his mouth.

I looked at him weirdly and he pointed behind me, to which I turned slowly, taking in the red eyed silhoette of the armored lady. And her very sharp sword.

I darted for the door, and had just put my foot on the inside of the guild, when I felt a hand clasp around the leg still in the air, and pull back. I slammed on my front, and dug my hands into the ground, tearing up the floorboards as I was dragged backwards.

"Help... Me.." I cried pitifully, looking around in disbelief at the amount of people shaking there heads in fear. As I was fully dragged out I could only utter one more word before I my torture began and I screamed like a little girl:

"COWARDS!"

And then right after:

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

(Flashback done)

With that thought I cleared my throat, and punched my brother in the shoulder, who chuckled.

"Yeah not much worse you could do than that." I said with another shiver and Ty laughed.

"Where is the crazy broad anyway?" I asked while looking around, not finding the redhead usually associated in breaking apart Natsu and Gray's fights.

Ty chuckled and shook his head. "You'll never change with your stupidity. If she heard you call her that, Erza would kill you." He said, wiping his tea, and I rolled my eyes.

"That doesn't answer my-"

"She went on a job, take out some massive horned monster in a town a ways off was the details from what I heard." He said quietly and I chuckled.

"Not much of a surprise for her to take a job like that I suppose, she is pretty strong." I said, waving over Mirajane before ordering a cola.

"Not as much as a surprise as yours when you first met Happy." Tyler said while chuckling and I sweat dropped.

* * *

(Another flashback) (a short one)

I walked up to the bar, a day after my beating, still sporting a bump on my head. I sat down by my brother, who laughed at my appearance. I glowered in his direction, and was about to tell him to shut up, when a hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, face to face with the pinky.

"Hey I know your brother is a dragonslayer, does that mean you are too?!" He said, practically screaming at me, and I nodded, preparing to push him back a bit from my personal space. Until I saw the blue cat flying above him.

I did a double take with my eyes and started to stare at the blue flying cat, who started to stare back before opening its mouth, to what I presumed at the time, to meow. Not ask, "why are you staring at me?"

It took me all of five seconds to dictate that with a response.

"WHAT THE F*** IS THAT THING!?" I screamed out and chucked a bottle of beer at him, which led Natsu to punch me, and then throw me into gray, and pushed my away and shot a beam of magic at Natsu, freezing his arms solid, causing him to roar flames at Gray, etc, etc.

Needless to say the master wasn't happy.

* * *

(Flashback ends)

With that thought I sweat dropped and nodded, turning to see Natsu stop fighting with Gray and walk up to a buck toothed man, who said a few things and then nodded at whatever question Natsu asked. With that Natsu called on happy and left the building.

I turned to my brother who watched with me and answered my question before I could open my mouth, "He's leaving to look for his dragon, near Hargeon I believe."

He turned back towards the bar with that statement, a far more glum look now, and ordered another tea. I frowned, knowing exactly what was ailing him.

"He will find out eventually, all dragonslayers do after awhile." I said quietly and mirrored my brother, turning toward the bar and ordering another cola.

"Should we tell him?" He asked quietly and I shook my head.

"No, let him find out his own way."

"That will make it worse."

"He'll have more support, we had none when we found out."

He nodded quietly and got up, heading to the job board, getting there just as a purple haired guy in a white coat left, mumbling about a couple ape monsters in the mountains.

I raised an eyebrow as Ty returned, holding a job offer.

"A bandit group has taken over the towns trade route, please send assistance.

Reward: 200,000 jewel" I read as Ty placed it in front of me, quickly pushing it to Mirajane, who smiled sweetly and took it.

"I hope you two enjoy your first job for Fairy Tail!" She said and then ran off leaving us while she went to catalog it.

"Time to go kick some bandit behind?"

"Just like old times, just got to lower the casualties."

I nodded, thinking about the band of bandits I had slaughtered about a week ago, and shaking my head clear of the thought.

With that Ty ran off to pack some supplies for the trip, leaving me to finish my cola. I took a sip and shook my head, smiling.

"I have a feeling Fairy Tail will be a nice, new start." I said with a smile, guzzling the rest of my cola.


	8. Chapter 8

(Somewhere in the north of Fiore) (Tyler's PoV)

"I. Hate. Trains." My brother said behind me, dry heaving in each pause. I nodded in agreement as I attempted to walk straight, failings as I stumbled slightly.

We had just successfully esca- I mean departed the train, after several hours of torture, and had arrived at our destination. Said destination was a small town in the far northern border of Fiore, which was experiencing difficulties with bandits that had started to disrupt the trade routes into the town, and had started to antagonize the residents of the town.

I shook my head to clear it and looked for anything that looked like a mayor building, or any major looking building where our client might be residing.

One Mr B. Bastique was said client, and the instructions were to look for the largest building in the town. The only large building I could see was the large black building with purple highlights in the middle of the town, though it looked too... flashy for a mayor.

I shrugged as I started to walk forward, and glanced behind me, rolling my eyes as I witness my twin collapse. I turn around and grasp his collar and start dragging him, face first through the dirt.

I get quite a few stares as I walk through the small town, the name of which escaped me. Of course the stares stopped as I reached a stone pathway, and I showed no sign of relenting on pulling my brother through the very rock itself. He quickly learned how to walk again, and rubbed his nose as he stood up, walking beside me.

"You didn't bust my nose this time. I'm sur-"

His voice cut off immediately as I raised a hand quickly, catching him in the nose and sending him sprawling on his back.

"SON OF A BI-" I cut him off by stomping on his stomach as a couple children and a little old lady pass by, and pick him up by his collar, and set him back on his feet.

"We're here." I said with a smile and walked into the black building he would have run into had I not brought up my hand. He follows grumbling, and I snicker.

* * *

As I thought this place was flashy, but it also had a trait that I hadn't known of before hand, but it didn't change my verdict in the slightest, in fact made it seem even less like a mayors building.

The damn place was a strip club. And a fancy one at that. The bouncers let us in the second we told them who we were, and then called over two girls, who were dressed in cat outfits, and only in bikinis. I could pick up on my dear brother's immediate interest and turned to him.

"Do anything stupid, like I know you want to do, and I'll punch you in the nose so hard, it will take you weeks to readjust it." I quietly said with a smile, and he nodded, pale as a ghost, while putting a hand over his nose.

I nodded back and turned to the girls who took our hands without a word and led us to a large set of doors completely opposite of where we came in, and then ushered us in, one going ahead to another set of doors, while the other stayed in the main dance room.

We followed the first girl, and she opened up the second set of doors, before closing them as we entered.

"Welcome friends!"

For a second I didn't realize where the voice came from, before taking a better look into the room, and seeing the very large form sitting on a couch in the dusk like room.

As the form stood up, I got a much better look at him, and for once I was intimidated upon seeing the full picture.

The man was at least a foot taller than us, a couple skin shades darker than us, and about a foot wider than us, but that did nothing to make him seem weaker. I could see the bulging muscle beneath his short sleeved blue dress suit, and his legs looked like they could crack a boulder in half. He seemed to be surveying us quietly beneath his black sunglasses, though I saw no reason for him to wear them in such a dark room.

Besides all that he had a wide grin on his face, and his gold tooth shined from the right side of his mouth as he gestured to a desk and a couple chairs. Me and Jesse both took up a chair as the man sat across from us, his movement ending with a easily noticeable creek in his chair.

"So friends, I presume you are da Fairy Tail guild members I sent for?"

I nodded as the man reached out, and quickly handed him the job request. I froze as an odd sensation ran up my arm as soon as the man touched the paper, but I shook it off as he pulled the paper free from my hands, looking down at it quietly.

"Well it seems like da real deal, my name is B. Bastique, Mr. Bastique if you wish to be formal, I don't think I caught your names friends."

I nodded and patted my twins shoulder who only shrugged.

"My name is Ty Drakken, and I'm accompanied by my brother, Jesse Drakken."

Mr. Bastique raised an eyebrow at our names, and looked back and forth between us.

"Da renowned Drakken bounty hunters? Supposedly on da paycheck of da Magic council?" He asked quietly and I nodded, but not before Jesse could scoff and scowl.

"More like slaves to the damned council." He muttered quietly, and Bastique raised his eyebrow higher, before shrugging.

"Well in any case, your assistance is appreciated friends." He said with a smile. As he put the paper down, I felt the same sensation, this time around my feet, and looked up at Bastique, who was sifting through papers in his desk.

"I'd like to discuss dese bandits in more detail, especially since as of recently, we have uncovered more disturbing evidence of deir intentions." He said quietly, drawing my attention away from the sensation I felt.

"New evidence? What do you mean?" I asked, and he cleared his throat, pausing as Jesse leaned forward slightly.

"Dey aren't your regular bandits friends, dey like to come into my town on a regular basis, and terrorize da locals. At first it was manageable, but recently dey made an extreme move." He said, and paused as I nodded.

"About two nights ago, dey came into town during my weekly town feast, and cast a spell over da occupants of da entire town. It put a strange picture onto random parts of our bodies, all dat resembled three different sized circles."

I looked at my brother in confusion at that and he shrugged, more confused than I was. I waved to Bastique to continue and he frowned.

"I see you don't seem to understand what da significance is, you see da three circles represents dier mark, which is supposed to represent confusion-"

"Hold on a sec big guy, did you just say mark?" My brother asked, interrupting Bastique. The large man frowned before nodding.

"Yes I did friend, all of deir group have one, it is one of da old ways to tell dem apart from da rest of us."

He looked at each of us in turn as I scowled, mimicking my brother who was shaking his head.

"These ones are smart. They were one step ahead of us." I said quietly, and Bastique's eyebrows furrowed while he frowned.

"What do you mean friend, how are dese men smart?" He questioned and I stood up, cracking my knuckles.

"You don't have bandits sir, you have a dark guild, and that's one hundred times worse."


	9. Chapter 9

(Jesse's PoV)

Man, I sometimes hate being a guild mage, I have to be all nice and stuff. And I have to work, beat up people, and help other people, not in that order. Usually not in that order. actually, usually I just do the beat up part, I like that part.

These thoughts were going through my head as I followed Ty out of Mr. Bastiques club/house, waving and grinning at one of the girls who let us in. Well, I was waving until Ty grabbed that hand and used it to make me punch myself in the nose.

"WHY?!" I moaned out, clutching my now bleeding nose, one hand still held by Ty.

"Because I said don't get any ideas, and I meant that literally. I know exactly what you are thinking when you wave goodbye to a girl that has only underwear on." He said with a grin and made me punch myself again. I growled and ripped my hand from his grasp, massaging my nose and pushing it back into place.

"Oh whatever you asshole lets just find this dark guild and then you can break their noses," I grumbled out, causing Ty to snicker. As my nose successfully popped back into place, and I sighed in comfort, I noticed my brother scanning the village as we walked through, his head snapping to different directions every once in awhile.

"Whats wrong?" I asked quietly, and his eyes narrowed.

"I'm not sure, but I think we're being followed. Ever since we left Bastiques club, we have had a tail on us, I can smell them." He muttered and I scanned the small alleyways that littered the village, noticing flashes of shadows on our sides every once in awhile.

"Yeah, I can see them," I said quietly, and Ty nodded, turning his head to look forward. He made a beeline for the forests surrounding the town, and I quickly followed shadows seemed to increase in number as we got closer to the edge of town like they were regrouping.

"The second we get out of the village limits, draw them out, and we can deal with them then." He said out of the corner of his mouth, dashing a bit ahead before I could reply.

With a nod I looked to the side, eyes narrowing as more shadows flitted past the alleyways of the small town. "Can't wait for this," I muttered and rushed to catch up with Ty.

* * *

As we reached the village limits, Ty broke out into a run, me quickly following. The shadows followed suit, and as we got further into the forest, I realized there were quite a few of them, at least two dozen or more.

"Can't chat with a man face to face? you have to resort to stalking them?" I yelled out and breathed deeply in.

"BLOOD DRAGON's ROAR!" a powerful spout of blood erupted out of my mouth, tearing through several trees and colliding with the group of silhouettes that were following them, an explosion of dust erupting immediately.

the shadows disappeared from view, before reappearing and picking up speed ahead of me and Ty, forming a half circle ahead of us.

As we slowed to a stop, one of the figures stepped forward, covered in a deep black cloak with three multicolored circles on the front. The other hooded figures all wore the same attire, but with the same colors for their circles.

"I'm going to guess that you are the leader?" Ty asked cautiously, and the hooded figure that stepped forward nodded, pulling their hood back.

He was very... strange. His hair was all different colors, and all of it was standing up in weird ways. his eyes were orange and purple, from left to right, and his crazy grin didn't take away from his strange white skin on his right, and then his light blue skin on his left. He was a very confusing person. He wasn't very tall either, only about five feet tall.

"You're right my fine friends, I'm the leader of the Hands of Chaos!" He yelled out, an awkward silence following as he threw his hands up in the air as if to showcase the name.

"Never heard of you," I said dully, and the man promptly collapsed.

" Are you sure you've never heard of me?" The voice ringed right outside my ear and I jumped, falling back on my rear as I realized the guy's face was an inch from mine. I looked back and forth between him and the spot he had been a second before, all while he grinned at me.

"But-, you were just-, how did you-?" I kept on like this until the man grabbed my hand, and pulled me up, brushing me off like I was a kid.

"There ya go, get all that dirt off ya, no need for you to look dirty for our introductions." He chuckled out, and then promptly walked back to the group of hooded figures, who all had stood still while all the antics had occurred. Even Ty had seemed to not move, only for me to realize he was trying to hold in a laugh.

"You cannot be serious," I said with an unamused growl, and he shrugged.

"I can't help it, he's kinda funny." He said with another chuckle.

With that we both turned to the crazy guy, only to find him gone.

"Ya know I'm already liking you two, you seem like cool cats!" the man's voice sprouted between me and my brother and our heads both shot to him, as the man wrapped his arms around our shoulders.

"I suppose introductions are in order friends-" He ducked as Ty swung at him, accidentally punching me in the process. In the nose. As I struggled with the immense bleeding in my nose and for once Ty trying to help me, since he actually didn't mean to hit me that time, The man popped back to his original spot and grinned like a madman.

"My name is Discord, and I am the guild master of Hands of Chaos, which has a firm hold on the town you just visited." He said cheerily, Ty and me both looked at him in irritation.

"Yeah? well, that means we gotta make ya leave." Ty said, helping me stand as I held a hand to my nose.

"Oh, I don't think so Mr. Drakken. Not this time you won't." His voice turned slightly sinister as me and my brother's heads slowly rose, staring Discord in the eyes.

"you see, I plan on getting rid of this pitiful town." He quickly chuckled out, and Ty and I started to advance, our respective magic starting to flow to our hands.

"Oh yeah? Besides the fact that you somehow know me and my brother's last name, what reason do you have?" Ty asked cautiously, scowling as Discord started giggling.

He started giggling even harder, eventually turning to full blown laughter. As Ty and I advanced, me finally getting my nose to go back into place and start healing, he finally stopped, breathing hard.

"Why, It's for my entertainment!" He chuckled out and snapped his fingers, me and Ty suddenly falling to our knees, a headache forming.

"And you are part of it!" He yelled out, finishing his sentence as me and my brother's headaches increased in pain.


	10. Chapter 10

(Ty's POV)

"Where did.. Where did he go?"

It all seemed so blurry to me, First, those damned cloaked people were there, and then this damned headache started. I looked around, and by god, it fricken hurt just opening my eyes, but I couldn't see them, only the damn trees, and.. him. That stupid jester freak, what was his name... Discord.

"Can't get up Ty? having a little trouble there friend?" The moron giggled, and I tried to rise, the headache becoming worse as I got my bearings.

"You better stop, your going to hurt yourself!" He chuckled out and a spike of pain shot through my skull, making me stumble forward and fall onto my knees. I struggled through the pain and looked up, to see nothing. Discord had disappeared again. I swung my head around confused and tried to stand again, only to be knocked forward. I spun as I heard Discord cackle, his hand still outstretched after he shoved me. "Oh you're so much fun to screw with." he giggled out as he wiped a tear from his eye, dodging quickly to the left as I leaped at him.

My head exploded in pain as I passed, and I only got angrier. I swung at the stupid jester but only hit air; Discord had disappeared again.

"How about we make this a bit interesting!" the jester had appeared again, this time on the other side of the clearing like before, still giggling. "If you can beat me, I'll lead you back to your brother!" my head hurt again, enough for tears to appear in my eyes. I looked to my sides, expecting to see my brother, in the same predicament, but Jesse was nowhere.

"Where did you put him, where did he go?" I asked quietly, my tone dripping with anger, and Discord giggled again, the sound grating on my ears horribly. He put his hand up and gave me the universal "come at me" sign, his face splitting into a disgusting grin.

"Alright, let's do this you painted freak," I muttered out, the pain in my head lessening as I tapped into my magic. "Time to make you talk."

* * *

(Jesse's POV)

"You giggly fucker, this hurts really bad." I groaned out and glared at the freakish cloaked people surrounding them and Discord. "You all must have a weird thing goin if you're hanging out with this clown." I chuckled out, gesturing weakly at Discord, who snorted at my comment. "Even with severe magical pressure being slammed into your skull you still like to joke, I like that about ya, Jesse ma boy, I do, but at the same time," He suddenly stepped forward and kicked me in the gut, throwing me into a tree with the force of a charging bull. "It's also quite annoying." I looked up in confusion as Discord's tone changed, from carefree jokester to something... darker. As I spit blood onto the ground he walked up to me and leaned down to my level.

He suddenly stepped forward and kicked me in the gut, throwing me into a tree with the force of a charging bull. "It's also quite annoying." I looked up in confusion as Discord's tone changed, from carefree jokester to something... darker. As I spit blood onto the ground he walked up to me and leaned down to my level.

His grin had disappeared, and his eyes had changed from orange and purple to just purple. He just stared at me blankly, his head cocking to the side as he snapped his hand back and then forward, barely missing my head as I rolled to the side. I watched in disbelief as the tree collapsed to the side with the force of his punch. He slowly looked at me, and I recoiled, his eyes were filled with anger and frustration, and he struck at me again.

I dodged again and countered with a right hook, Discord's head snapping to the right as I clocked him in the jaw. This only infuriated him and made to punch me again, catching me in the gut and throwing me back a few feet. "You're going to talk, whether you do it willingly or I beat it out of you," He jumped at me as he spoke, his voice warped strangely, I stared in disbelief as his arm slowly become encased in bone and he flew at me, striking the ground as I jumped back.

"Either way, I will enjoy this." Discord growled out in his warped voice and charged me again.

* * *

(3rd person POV)

Explosions ripped through the forest as the two combatants faced each other, one dodging constantly as the other attacked with brutal force, tearing through trees and boulders with ease.

"Now this is entertainment!" Discord giggled out, standing beside his followers as the Drakken twins fought in front of them, completely unaware of their surroundings. Discord clapped heartily and one of his men tapped him on the shoulder, pointing in the direction of the town as Discord looked back, causing the jester to pout.

"Do we have to destroy them now? This is so much more fun!" He exclaimed, watching as the two brothers tore into each other like animals, unaware that they were fighting each other. the hooded figure shook their head and gestured at the direction of the town again. Discord pouted again but started walking to the town, mumbling out obscenities regarding his men as "boring".

They left the two brothers to fighting, both of them still unaware that they were in combat with each other.

unbeknownst to Discord, someone unexpected had witnessed this, and they stood at the side of the clearing, observing the carnage that the two boys were causing, and sighed in frustration. "I thought I hired more of Da intelligent group of mages. at least ones dat would be able ta easily see an illusion like dis." He mumbled out, his towering form entering the field. "Well nothing to it, I'll just have to fix dis myself." he growled out, his magic pulsing around him.

* * *

 **SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! college got in the way! but** **I'm back in business baby!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please remember to leave a Review!, It helps fix things if you have a problem with my writing!**

* * *

(3rd person Jesse's side POV)

 _'Dammit! He just_ _won't stop attacking, what is his deal?'_

Jesse jumped back as a spire of bone appeared under him, sliding on the ground as he stared at the spot in confusion.

 _'And how does he know that magic?!'_

Jesse was broken from his thoughts as a fist encased in bone slammed into his stomach, throwing him against a tree for the third time that day. He rolled to the left and crossed his arms in front of him as an explosion lit up where he had been before, sending him rolling with white splinters embedded in his arms.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Jesse uncrossed his arms and stared in confusion at the advancing form of Discord, his warped voice abandoning any of his previous banter, instead on confusing questions and statements.

Jesse bit his hand and sucked down the blood that appeared until his arm was grayish and numb. "Blood Dragon's Razor Rain!" he yelled out, and spit the blood high into the air, where it condensed into tiny needles and then rained down onto the clearing, peppering the advancing Discord with razor sharp spines. He let out a warped roar of pain and crossed his arms over his head, the bone encasing his arms blocking the rest of the spines from reaching his skull.

He let out a snarl of anger and charged Jesse, grabbing the front of his torn trench coat and throwing him to the other side of the clearing where he tore through two trees before colliding with a _crack,_ straight into a boulder. he let out an anguished yell of pain and tried to stand, falling to one knee as his chest erupted in pain.

Discord slowly walked forward to the fallen Jesse, his hand slowly becoming normal again. "Tell me where my brother is, or I will make you tell me." Discord growled out, and Jesse let out a whimper, confused by Discord's request, and tried to stand panting as he answered. "I don't know who your brother is, but I doubt he wants to be near a freak like you." He chuckled out, Jesse's eyes the only sign of the anger he felt. He spat in Discord's face as the latter raised his hand, it became encased in bone again. "your choice freak." Discord growled out, his warped voice breaking to an entirely new one as he spoke, one that Jesse knew.

 _'Ty?'_

As the fist came down at his head, Jesse's eyes widened as he thought about all the strange occurrences that had happened, all leading up to the strange voice crack.

 _'That crafty bastard.'_ Jesse thought as it all came together, Ty's fist coming closer. _'He pitted us against one another, made us tear into each other, Me and Ty, we're fools!'_ he thought as the fist made contact, throwing Jesse into another tree. Ty followed up quickly and grabbed Jesse by the throat, slamming him into the tree, and then into the ground, before throwing him back into the clearing. Jesse slid on his side before coming to a stop, his vision warping as he stared at the figure coming closer to him, Discord's features melting off of the person before revealing his brother Ty, in all his angry glory.

As Ty made to walk closer, to grab Jesse again, a silver magic circle appeared on his chest, which he looked down at before muttering one word. "Fuck."

the magic circle exploded in a violent screech and threw Ty backward at the same boulder he had slammed Jesse into, slowly sliding down the side with a groan.

"You would dink dat such powerful mages like yourselves would not be fooled by simple parlor tricks." A massive form appeared in front of Jesse, and brought a hand down, gesturing for Jesse to take it. He did as he stared up the large form, to the grinning face of Mr. Bastique, his grin reaching up past his dark shades. "But I suppose we all have our bad days." he chuckled out and walked over to Ty, who had fallen unconscious.

We must go back to town, dis Discord fellow plans on attacking, and I do not plan on letting him do any harm to my citizens." He chuckled out, and slung Ty over his massive shoulder, jogging back in the direction of town, Jesse close behind him confused as ever.

* * *

 **And that's it for this one! remember to review if you see any problems!**


End file.
